


How to let a girl know (advices from Bobby) [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to let a girl know that you like her<br/>ps it’s kind of weird when a foreveralone person give some advices but whatever xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to let a girl know (advices from Bobby) [vid]




End file.
